Cold
by EndlessDepths
Summary: Pretty cold. C:N x DiE


It snowed last night. The landscape outside of the guild house was completely white, covered in cold snowflakes which hardened over the night as the temperature did not rise. Winter was coming, and the snow show up early. Some members here are pleased to see the change of environment as others complain how it was too cold or the fact that they got to clear up the road for safe travels between towns and cities. Rune suggested the fact to melt all the snow yet everyone were afraid due to the amount of snow may cause some sort of flooding issue for the guild. They decide it was just best to use shovels and improve the heating system.

Esper was usually in charged for such thing though he's been getting out lately and comes back home tired. No one knows what he have been up to, and no one really ask about it. They learned that it was best to keep their business to themselves. So Nemesis was in charge to improve the heating system. Yet it was a rather hard task since she is working on her own. The group have become quite isolated that anyone barely help each other. Both Rune and Nemesis noticed this and Rune end up trying to fix the issue. As for Nemesis, she kept it to herself. She believe it was best to not pressure anyone to contribute if they don't want to. Yet Rune see it differently. He was afraid that everyone might split up.

Nemesis was currently in her room, staring out the window with a bored expression on her face. She recall back the conversation she had with Rune, and wasn't sure if her choice of words were right or not to the elboy.

" _Rune, it is best to not attempt something stupid that will make everyone here upset."_

" _Stupid? What is so stupid about wanting to get everyone back together? Hell, Esper barely even talk to us, don't you want some sort of change happen in this house?"_

Nemesis mentally cursed herself, knowing that Rune was upset at her answer. She felt rather lonely herself except Rune always try to cheer her up. A dread sort of feeling filled in her and she wasn't sure if it was guilt for disagreeing with Rune or the fact that she is really lonely.

Nemesis was about to move away and get herself some sleep, even though her body doesn't really require sleep. Though she noticed some movement outside of the window and squint her eyes, unsure on who it was. She leaned more into the window and spotted someone walking through the thick snow, moving slow as if it was too cold to even move at all. The nasod queen got slightly concerned, getting off from the bed. Moby and Remy responded fast to Nemesis's movement and swiftly follow after her as she walk out of the room.

Moments later, she was outside of the house, not bothered by the cold so far. The pros of being a nasod. She glide right over the snow as Moby and Remy assist her, not wanting her to fall into the cold harden liquid. As she moved closer to the person, she realized it was no other but Esper who looked paler than usual and cold as he shifted uncomfortably in the snow. His dynamos were right behind him yet they seem to not respond properly, as if the weather conditions caused their circuits to freeze over.

Nemesis arrived and her companions let her fall into the snow and wait for any further instructions. Esper looked up at Nemesis and had a slight annoyed look on his face. A flash of relief passed his eyes though.

"W-what you d-doing? It is-s too c-cold to b-be outside, Nem-esis," Esper grumbled, his voice shaking.

"Then, why are you out here?" Nemesis questioned him, staring at him hard. The cold temperature was slowly getting on her but she can still handle it for now.

"Heh...t-that is s-something I r-rather not s-share," Esper sneered and try to keep on moving forward, even trying to beckon his dynamos to help him yet it was no use. They were responding very slow. Esper gave an annoyed hiss at this and shivered visibly.

Nemesis watched him longer and let out a small sigh. Rather a couple of seconds of watching him struggle, Nemesis went ahead to stand right behind Esper and picked him right up from the snow, holding him in her arms.

"W-what you d-doing? I d-don't need y-your h-help," Esper squeaked, making a small attempt to move away but Nemesis have a good grip on him as she was carrying him like a bridal.

"If you keep this up, you are going to take forever to reach home. I don't want to see you waste your time like this," Nemesis bluntly said and started to move through the snow as she carried him.

Esper made several attempts to talk but it ends up becoming stutters and small chuckles. Nemesis know that she was embarrassing him, she can detect the heat rising out of him from his face. His dynamos were following close by and often Remy or Moby would push them along so they can catch up faster.

Minutes passed and Nemesis finally reached at the foot of their guild house. Nemesis look down at Esper who averted his eyes to look at the house, a visible blush on his cheeks. They didn't say anything and Nemesis took the chance to continue carrying him into the house. Warmth fell over them which made Nemesis to relax. As for Esper, he noticed that they were now inside and cleared his throat.

"Um..you can now put me down.." Esper said to her, still not daring to stare up at her.

Nemesis stayed quiet after hearing his request. Thus she went ahead to keep carrying him, walking to a large room with a fireplace.

"...Or not.." Esper mumbled, realizing that Nemesis isn't ready to drop him down. Nemesis can tell that he was still cold and know that Esper would scamper away into his room to do whatever he pleases to do. He won't even take care of himself.

Nemesis place Esper on the floor, right in front of the dead fireplace. Esper made an attempt to stand up, but she pushed him right down, making him grumble. She briefly walked away and came back with pillows and blankets, wrapping Esper with the blanket and setting the pillows right around him. Esper gave a questionable look yet he look comfortable, even sinking into the pillows. Though still shivering.

"...Stay," Nemesis ordered Esper, as if he was a dog that might get up and leave.

"..." Esper didn't say anything but raise an eyebrow at her, unamused. Nemesis ignored him and walk away.

She came back with Rune, dragging him by the arm. Rune had a tired and sleepy look on his face, as if he was sleeping before. He grumbled out words that Nemesis couldn't understand yet he didn't really resist from being pulled around.

They end back into the room that Esper was in and he was currently checking on his dynamos. Esper look up and Nemesis let go of Rune's arm. She bend down to Esper and slap his hand away from his dynamos. Esper retreated back his hands in surprise as Nemesis move the dynamos out of arm's length.

"What are you doing?" Esper said, anger in his voice. Nemesis still haven't said anything and tapped Rune's shoulder for his attention.

"Yeah yeah, gimme a second, will ya?" Rune grumbled, swapping her hand and lumbering over to the fireplace. He yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes and start to add some wood into the empty cave. After there was just about enough wood, Rune pulled out a piece of paper from his pockets and wave his hand over the paper, thus a small rune symbol appeared over the loose leaf paper. It burst into flames and Rune placed the burning paper under the wood, often blowing into it so the flames can get bigger faster. "Done," Rune said, slowly get back up and turning to Nemesis. "You know how to tend the fire?"

"Yes, thank you for the help," Nemesis said. "You can leave now." Though Rune linger there a bit longer, looking like he was thinking about something to himself.

"Hm...how cold is it out there, Esper?" Rune questioned the man who started to lean a bit close to the heat.

"Cold enough to freeze your heart," mumbled Esper yet he then sighed. "If you are going out there, just wear a hat and scarf. Bring some mana potions with you too, since I believe you will go through the snow with your runes."

Rune nodded his head and took a glance around him before he finally left them alone. Nemesis went ahead to sit right next to the time traveler and lean her body right into his. Esper tensed up from the contact, though he relaxed afterwards. He even rest his head on hers, frowning slightly.

"I am surprised you have not left me yet," Esper commented, staring at the bright flames. "I neglected you for a long while now, I was certain you would be uninterested in me."

"Is that what you wanted?" Nemesis asked, slightly turning her head to stare at him. Esper hesitated and glance at her before looking back at the fire.

"...No. You're the only one who kept me sane. I still want you by my side...but I guess I have been awfully busy…" Esper sighed out loud and he suddenly appreciate the warmth he was getting. "It is hard you know...even though I am a time traveler...I still feel like I don't have enough time. As in I am too late for things…"

"Well...like Rune said, it is better late than nothing. I am sure at the end, on whatever you are working on, will be worth it," Nemesis said and Esper grew quiet. "You are not always late...you're sometimes late. Don't let time drag you down."

Esper have a thin smile on his face, pulling Nemesis in an embrace and holding her there. "I didn't think nasods have the ability to cheer someone up," he sneered.

Nemesis said nothing more, though she wrap her arms right around his waist and push herself close to him. She can feel him petting her head and stroking her hair. The only noise that can be heard now is the sound of the fire crackling and calm breathing from the two.


End file.
